


Barn Mates

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, I'm Bad At Tagging, Sleeping Together, Steven Universe - Freeform, lapidot - Freeform, not in that way perv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as steven's convinced, Lapis and Peridot hate each other. Although, there's more that meets the eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barn Mates

It was always the same. Peridot attempting to be nice, and getting shut down by Lapis. Even when she'd gone through all the trouble to give up her tape recorder, it was stepped on before Lapis even played the message in it. It broke Steven's heart to see his friend getting her feelings crushed and Lapis not even caring. But then, he noticed something.

Every time Peridot was helping Pearl with the drill, or watching camp pining hearts, she would have Lapis's full attention. When Peridot would look over, Lapis would look away. Steven could have sworn he saw a dark shade of blue appear on her face, for just a second.

Their first actual interaction without Lapis trying to drown Peridot was peaceful. Even though little to no words were exchanged, there was a new found connection. Lapis had actually slapped Peridot for "insulting Steven," which caused her to storm off, tears in her eyes. 

Steven had made the water gem apologize to Peridot, saying what she did was wrong. After a few minutes, the water gem gave in, walking to the techie, sitting on a large rock near the ocean.

When Lapis sat next to her, Peridot quickly cowered, expecting to be punched, or at least insulted. As Lapis watched, she felt a strange feeling well up in her chest. Was this... Guilt? The thing Steven had said she should feel? She sighed, and let out the phrase. "I forgive you." At this, Peridot looked up, suprised. She didn't say anything, just gave Lapis a small, crooked smile. She felt her face burning. She shook it off, figuring it was just the heat. 

Steven curled into bed, snuggling up into his blanket. Tonight, he was teaching Lapis and Peridot how to sleep. He told them to share a blanket, but seeing the results, he had failed. Lapis was curled up in the blanket, while Peri was on the floor, teeth chattering. 

After about twenty minutes, Peridot heard rustling, and felt a strange, wet grip around her waist. Not having time to look up, Peridot was dropped on to the bed, next to Lapis. She felt a blanket curl around her and felt Lapis's body suddenly pressed against hers. 

Steven woke up, stretching his arms. He looked on the ground for Peridot, and felt a rush of panic that she wasn't there. He got up, wondering where she could've gone. He turned around about to ask Lapis, when he grinned. The two had fallen asleep, Lapis cradling Peridot, whose arms where wrapped around the water gem's waist. 

Steven was shocked to see their fusion. He had finished eating dinner and walked out to find his friends. Instead of seeing the two gems, he was the first (on earth) to see Aquamarine. 

Maybe, just maybe, Peridot had been the reason Lapis didn't want to go home.


End file.
